Whirring
by Magical Astronomer
Summary: Len has a bad dream and Luka consoles him. Fluffy one-sided(?) LenLuka, sorta. Read author's notes, please.


**((OK, so...I wrote this on a whim.**

 **I haven't written something like this in a while, and I hardly get around to writing stuff for my Vocaloid fanverse, but I like how Len and Luka interact in it so I wrote a drabble. In this verse, Miku, the Kagamines, and Luka are all special futuristuc robots under the care of scientists Meiko and Kaito.**

 **Luka's the "latest", so she still has a bit of a robotic tone to her while Len (who has developed into his own person fully) doesn't. Also, Len is very much in love while Luka's feelings are the most ambiguous of ambiguous feelings.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the fic.))**

Len gazed tentatively at the colors on the TV screen, his head resting in the palm of his hand. He glanced at the clock: still 1:45 a.m. Only five minutes had passed since he last checked, and he still was wide awake.

He turned his eyes back to the television, hoping the bright colors of the late-night variety show would seep into the darkness of his thoughts. _So much for 'androids don't get nightmares',_ he thought sullenly, and grimaced. Sometimes he wished they didn't have so much mental freedom as to experience these kinds of things. At least then he could sleep.

Len was so busy swimming through the waters of his mind that he almost didn't notice the figure standing next to the doorway. "Len?"

Len jumped and turned to see that it was none other than Luka. He struggled to keep himself from making an embarrassing squeak of surprise. "L-Luka?"

"It is normally the time for sleep," said Luka in her usual airy tone. "Why are you over here?"

"Uhh…" Len struggled to think of a plausible excuse, but it was hard given how much his heart (or equivalent to one) was racing. "I…I…I-uh, couldn't sleep." _Well, I didn't lie, at least._

Luka approached him slowly, her icy blue eyes flickering in the darkness of the room. "It seems you are distraught," she said simply. A solid statement.

Len felt his face grow warm. "Um…" To his even greater nervousness, she sat down on the couch next to him. He tried to cover up how flustered he was by staring back at the TV while she carefully scanned him.

"I have heard that communication is a probable solution," Luka said. She placed a hand on Len's shoulder and gave a small, assuring smile. "In other words, would you like to talk about it?"

Len relaxed a little at her less-robotic tone. Nonetheless, he sighed. "I…I kind of had a nightmare."

Luka's eyebrows rose. "Nightmare…?"

"Yeah, like a scary dream," Len explained.

Luka nodded. "Would you like to talk about this nightmare?"

Len bit his lip for a moment and reached for a couch pillow to hold onto. "I dreamed that the executives…Meiko and Kaito's bosses, you know…were getting rid of us," he murmured. "No one liked us anymore, so they were just going to take us apart and throw us out. And…they started with my sister…" He didn't want to go into detail, so he fell silent.

Luka didn't say anything. Her head was gently cocked to the side and her eyes were narrowed but soft. Len kept his eyes on the television.

Finally, she spoke. "I suppose the best thing to do is remind yourself that it was not true," Luka said quietly. "According to the latest rankings we've received, the probability of our popularity declining is very low, at least for now. There is no need to worry." She reached for his face and gently turned it towards her. A gentle smile was on her face. "Also, I am sure Professors Sakine and Shion will not allow us to be hurt in any way. We will be with you."

At the touch of her hand, Len felt any worry he had about the ordeal slip away. He really wanted to just look into her ocean-blue eyes forever, maybe even kiss her, but instead, he only smiled. "Th-thanks, Luka. Really, I needed to hear that."

Luka nodded and scooted closer to him before pulling Len into a soothing hug. Len was sure his face would burst into flames at this point, but he wrapped his arms around her back and listened to the faint whirring of her mechanical body. _Huh,_ he wondered, _I never noticed how relaxing that sounds._

"Do you feel alright now?"

"Heh, yeah. I…I guess I really do."

 **((I hope that was okay, I hardly write these days so my ideas could be silly or my writing not as pristine. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it.))**


End file.
